


Empty Hearts in Empty Homes

by for_t2



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alone In the Dark, Angst, Blood, Couch Sex, Desperation, Dubious Consent, F/M, Horror, Late at Night, Loneliness, Silence, Smut, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_t2/pseuds/for_t2
Summary: There was a part of Bella that didn't regret kicking them all out of her house after her fight with Edward, but another part of her just burned and burned emptier with every next day she spent alone. Every day until she heard the jingle of keys in the dead of night
Relationships: Carlisle Cullen/Bella Swan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 86





	Empty Hearts in Empty Homes

The house had been feeling empty for days, and yet, when Bella stepped out onto the cold hard wooden floor in the middle of night, it felt even emptier. It was so dark, so silent, so devoid of any of the friends, the family she had been starting to call home.

And yet, even she lay sleepless in their - in her bed, the stars shining through the clouds outside and inside through the window, she heard it. The smallest, slightest jingle of metal knocking together. 

But the house stayed silent.

Even as she sat up in bed. Even as she waited. As she called out, "Edward?"

Silence.

She couldn't help herself from shivering when she pulled her sweater tighter around her bare shoulders. Every step she took seemed to take forever, every second it took for her legs to move one foot up and ahead of the other was a second in which her mind raced.

A single family is just a family, and there were many families of vampires and many enemies of those many families. And Bella, for all that she sometimes dreamed that she wasn't, was all human, in warm flesh and pounding blood.

But, still, the house stayed silent.

She paused as she reached the stairs, before forcing herself forward, wood creaking underneath her weight as she patted through the darkness to grip the handrail.

But, still, silence.

Maybe it had been a mistake, kicking them all out. Maybe she overreacted. Maybe her temper got the worse of her, burning a raging trail through her nerves before she could stop it. Maybe if Edward had just listened and hadn't... Maybe... maybe this wasn't really her house.

She barely managed to stifle a squeak when she reached the bottom of the stairs. When the floor slipped away from under her, when she caught her just before her ass crashed down.

And yet, despite her slip, the house stayed silent.

Even if it felt like her heart was loud enough to drive the drums of creation themselves, as if it should tear through her ribs and her skin, leaving nothing but the empty, cold remains of a chest behind. Even if... 

A sigh escaped her almost chattering lips the moment she saw the door. Heavy, steadfast, and most importantly, closed.

And the house was silent.

Her lips quirk upwards in the faintest ghost of a smile as she leaned her head against it. Heavy, solid, and... and unlocked.

She could almost choke on the acid rising through her throat, streaking burning ice through her veins as she stepped back. As the walls, the darkness, the silence, pressed down on her, squeezed her squirming heart and-- 

She screamed when she bumped into it.

When it loomed over her.

"Bella."

When its fangs glinted in the dark.

"Bella!"

When it... it... 

"Bella, it's just me." When its, when his soft hand reached down and took hers. "It's just me." When Carlisle gave a tug to help her back to her feet. "I am so sorry."

The sound that came out of Bella's mouth was somewhere between a laugh and a sob (or maybe just a little bit of both). "I..." It was just Carlisle. "I'm okay." Carlisle looking at her like she was so, so fragile. "I'm fine. Really!"

Carlisle who frowned ever so slightly at the rising anger in her voice. "I just came to collect these." He held up a handful of magazines with long names and dense titles which had came through the mailbox over the last week (which Bella had tossed right into the trash which she never got round to taking out). "I know it's all on the internet these days, but I guess there's still a part of me that still likes being a old-fashioned doctor sometimes."

The smile he gave her when he said that, more to himself than anything, more private, more... intimate even, as if it were a great secret that only the dead of night should hold, was enough to remind Bella that she wasn't frozen. That she was very much alive and absolutely burning.

"It's, uh, good to see you're doing well." The gentle smile he gave her, only her, only fueled the burning. "Again, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you." Almost as if he was expecting her to be gone, to find an empty house in the dark.

"Wait." Bella blocked his steps before he could slip out through the door and back into the wilderness, leaving the air, the space behind him empty again. "Wait."

"Bella?"

Burning.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

She reached out for his hand. Drew it towards her. "Can you feel it?" She could. The burning. The soft touch of his fingers on the softer skin of her breasts, her heart jumping to break through. The way his fingers squeezed almost imperceptibly at the pounding rhythm. "Can you?"

"I don't think--"

The words never made it out. All that did was an empty breath when Bella placed her hand over his still heart. "I can." She squeezed his fingers as they squeezed a little deeper into her chest. She brushed her fingers across the cool muscles under his shirt. Pushed his chest, right over the silence of his heart, backwards and backwards and backwards and right into the sofa.

"Bella." She had never really noticed how beautiful his eyes were. They were kind, but also so easy to get lost in, so vivid in the shadows. And the way they widened when she brushed her bare legs across his, when she moved into his lap... "Bella, I don't think this is a good idea."

"Please." She was so awake and desperate and so alive and burning and so loud and the house just wouldn't let her shut up. "Please." She could feel it growing in his lap. Could feel the way his hand reflexively found its way to her waist. How his thumb brushed the skin between her shorts and her top.

"Edward--"

"Edward's not here!" Even if she shouter, she could feel the way his jaw shivered as she ran her hand across it. As he held onto her a little tighter, as he didn't let go. "It's just me." Could feel the way his chest was so strong. "Just me." The way his eyes got a little wider when she unbuttoned his shirt. "Please."

When she rocked again in his lap, he let out a sound that was half moan, half growl. And his grip only got stronger. "Bella." It was more of a sigh, of a promise, than anything else.

"Thank you." The house was empty, but her mouth was full. And when she pulled away for a quick breath he didn't need, she went back even harder, even more furiously.

His lips weren't warm, but they were eager. And the blood that trickled across her lips when she bit down into his almost tasted sweet. The more her hands ran across his body, the more his ran across hers, under clothes, deeper and deeper, the less her heart choked her, the more his warmed, almost one heart across two bodies.

And with his chest to hers, his hips pounding with hers, his hands, his lips, his tongue, his taste and blood in her mouth, maybe, if could think, a vampire's heart was all she'd ever need. But she could only go faster, deeper into him and him deeper into her, and just a little bit harder, a little bit further...

a little bit...

a...

And when his mouth found her neck, his teeth found her blood, she wished her scream would last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, this is by far the most explicit thing I've ever written (and my first attempt at Twilight), so any and all feedback/constructive criticism/tips would be more than welcome (and very appreciated!)


End file.
